


Sloane

by ravened



Series: poetry for the remembered [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Haikus, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravened/pseuds/ravened
Summary: damn I just really love these girls





	1. Chapter 1

  1. lovers  
cop and criminal.  
on the streets. in the deserts.  
the raven and ram.

 

  2. crime  
you love her too much.  
you'd kill for her but it's wrong.  
(you've always been wrong.)

  

  3. something more powerful  
you fly, but  
you were wrong. this fucking belt.  
you fall.

 


	2. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vague spoilers for episode 68

   4. safety  
but she stayed for you.  
she saved you, and now it's your  
turn to save the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gays: unburied  
> my crops: growing  
> my life: blessed


End file.
